Away in a Manger
Away in a Manger is a Christmas song from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Santa's Rockin'!, and Go Santa Go!. it's music was written by William J. Kirpatrick for the original version and James R. Murray for some versions and it's lyrics was written by Martin Luther. Origins Some versions use the James R. Murray tune and others use the William J. Kirpatrick tune. Production The 1996 version uses the Kirkpatrick tune while the 2004 and 2013 versions uses the Murray ones. Song Credits Video Introduction Music * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Original Idea: Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: EMI Music Song 1996 Version * Music: William J. Kirpatrick * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Martin Luther * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music 2004 Version * Music: James R. Murray * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Martin Luther * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2013 Version * Music: James R. Murray * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Martin Luther * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Video Introduction Music * Piano: Dominic Lindsay 1996 Version * Vocals - Greg Page * Bass Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field 2004 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch * Bass Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - John Field, Anthony Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Karaoke Version * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch * Bass Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - John Field, Anthony Field * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2013 Version * Lead Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass Guitar - Alex Keller * Piano - Lachlan Gillespie * Drums - Emma Watkins * Bells - Simon Pryce * Maracas - Anthony Field Song Lyrics Away in a manger, no crib for a bed. The little lord Jesus lay down his sweet head. The stars in the bright sky look down where he lay. The little lord Jesus asleep on the hay. The cattle a-lowing, the baby awakes. The little lord Jesus no crying he makes. I love thee lord Jesus. Look down from the sky. And stay by my side 'till morning is nigh. Be near me Lord Jesus I ask thee to stay. Close by me forever and love me, I pray. Bless all the dear children in Thy tender care. And take us to heaven to live with Thee there. Trivia * The song is sung and played differently in each version, including an instrumental version Raffi did on his Christmas album. * The 2013 CD version than the DVD version is longer with extra verses. * The Wiggles wrote some of their own lyrics. * The Wiggles rewrote And stay by my cradle to And stay by my side. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Religious songs Category:Holiday songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Music Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Lullabies Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs